


we rise and we fall

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, No beta we die like mne, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Slash, daehyun is uhhh barely in there, just for a bit tho, uwu hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: If Minsoo had known adopting a muzzled hybrid from the shelter would've led to this-he totally would've done it anyways.or: Minsoo somehow wound up with hybrids and likes them more than they like him, Dongho does not give an iota of a shit about what Minsoo thinks, Jaewon is a babie, and Daehyun really isn't there at all.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	we rise and we fall

Minsung is actually going to murder him.

No, really.

Minsoo's not sure what series of decisions led to him sitting in a hybrid shelter while the employees try in vain to talk him out of going to the back, but he knows Minsung's going to _murder him_.

Never mind the fact that he's living on his own and only sees Minsung once or twice a year - Minsung _knows these things_. His creepy big-brother sense is probably already going off.

Still - he already knows Minsoo's opinions on the topic, as does everyone who knows him, and Minsoo will be _damned_ if he can't make things better for someone who really needs it. 

The assistant gives up with a long sigh, and she massages the bridge of her nose as she leads Minsoo to the back. "We don't have many back here," _because they're euthanized_ , Minsoo knows, and the thought sickens him, "and I'm not sure why you want to see them, but here you are."

The room itself is claustrophobic and dark, and Minsoo shudders despite himself. Years working as a hybrid activist still hasn't desensitized him to the horrors of shelter's back rooms - and he's grateful for it. If there ever comes a day where this abuse is normalized, he doesn't deserve to call himself an activist.

His gaze roams over the cages, taking in the unfortunate hybrids inside - ranging from the sickly to the elderly - and his blood boils at the sight of what looks to be a fox hybrid muzzled and chained in a too-small cage.

"Ah, Lee-ssi-"

Minsoo's heard enough.

He ignores the assistant's protests and heads straight for the cage, fists clenched and nails digging in deep enough to draw blood.

The hybrid blinks lethargically at him as he approaches, dark eyes dull and ears flattened against his head. There's a collar hanging around his neck, the skin underneath rubbed raw, and Minsoo drops to his knees in front of him, heart aching at the sight.

How can someone treat a human like this?

"What's your name?" he asks, and despite clearly being drugged out of his mind, the hybrid still manages to give him an unimpressed glare.

Ah. The muzzle.

"What the fuck is this?" Minsoo asks, tone cheerful despite his words being anything but. "Why did you _muzzle him_?"

"He bit two of our handlers," the assistant states, and Minsoo raises a brow.

"What did they do?"

"They were following protocol-"

"Because in my experience, people will only _bite you_ if you give them no other choice."

The assistant flinches, and Minsoo folds his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

"I'm not... I'm not authorized to say."

"Then why don't we just let him tell it?"

It's a conspiracy to get the muzzle off, and everyone here knows it.

Truth be told, Minsoo's not sure why he's pressing the way he is. He's already decided that he's getting this guy out of here, but he wants to know a few things more.

"We're not authorized to do that-"

"Then get me the paperwork so I can take it off myself."

He knows everyone's staring - and the hybrid looks absolutely _floored_ , despite the general air of disinterest he or the drugs is putting up - but Minsoo couldn't give a single iota of a fuck. 

"Lee-ssi," the assistant tries, "we have plenty of other, less problematic hybrids-"

"I don't care," Minsoo replies, squaring his jaw mulishly. "You're clearly not treating him like he deserves to be treated."

"Ones, perhaps," the assistant appeals, "that are less independent-"

"That's a good thing."

"But-"

"Are you really trying to talk me out of this?"

The assistant falls silent, and Minsoo grins - sharp, wolfish. "Didn't think so."

* * *

He's _tall_.

That's the first thing Minsoo notices as they escort him out. He's _really, really tall_ , and Minsoo frowns a bit at the realization.

Is he doomed to forever be shorter than everyone ever? Is this his eternal fate? 

Actually, Minsoo doesn't have any friends, so. That might be a part of the problem.

He really needs to get out more.

The second thing Minsoo notices is that the shelter clearly hasn't been taking care of him. 

He's skinny, skinnier than he should be, and his dark hair falls around his face in matted clumps. It's evident that he's not entirely present - his eyes are dull, and he's standing like he's not entirely sure of his legs - and Minsoo steps a bit closer to him in case he's right.

"That should be all," the assistant states, and Minsoo nods, lips curling into a grin.

"I can take the muzzle off now, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Minsoo leans up on his tip-toes to unclasp the muzzle, and it falls into his hands, seemingly an innocuous piece of plastic.

He doesn't think he's ever hated anything more. 

"Thanks!" Minsoo beams, wrapping a hand around the hybrid's wrist and dragging him towards the door. "Oh, and you can keep this."

"Lee-ssi-"

Minsoo isn't listening.

He can see the hybrid studying him as they head out to the car, apparently weighing his options, and Minsoo gives him what he hopes is a reassuring grin. "So, what's your name?"

"Kang Dongho," the hybrid replies, wariness evident. 

"Cool! When were you born?"

"'92."

"Aw, man, you're older than me? So unfair! You can't be older and taller!"

Dongho stares at him like he's trying to figure him out, and Minsoo gives him a disarming grin as he pulls open the door. "I'm '93. Lee Minsoo. You can just call me Minsoo, though."

"...hm."

"So," Minsoo continues, choosing not to comment on the fact that Dongho's fumbling with the seatbelt, "what kind of things do you like to do?"

Dongho gives him the "you're-a-fucking-idiot" look Minsoo could've _sworn_ only Minsung knew, but he replies nonetheless. "Piano. Dance."

Minsoo, personally, sees this as a _great sign_.

He's seen hundreds of hybrids who don't have any opinions whatsoever, and even more hybrids who are either mute or too terrified to respond to simple questions, so the simple fact that Dongho's responding is _awesome_.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I wanna get to know you," Minsoo grins - mostly because saying _"I wanna know my friend"_ sounds unbearably pretentious. "I like dancing, too, but I work as a hybrid activist."

"Against or for?"

"For," Minsoo laughs, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "For a really long time, though, my house was too small for two people, but now that I've finally been able to move to a bigger place, I wanted to help someone as soon as possible."

"...I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity," Minsoo simply replies, and it _isn't_. "I'm lonely, and I was honestly going to deck someone if they didn't take off that muzzle, so it's a win-win. I think. Hey, why did they put it on in the first place?"

"I bit a few people," Dongho states, sounding as calm as if he was stating the weather. 

"Yeah, but why?"

Dongho's lips purse into a thin line, and he doesn't respond.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" Minsoo asks, and Dongho nods. "That's cool. There's lots of stuff I don't like talking about, either."

"...you sure about that?"

"Wha-"

Minsoo squawks in mock-offense, and Dongho's lips quirk into a hint of a smile. "I'm a _very_ cool person! I don't talk about my past with just anyone, y'know! You gotta get to level seven friendship for that!"

"...mhm."

"Oh, yeah. Being a hybrid activist is one of my full-time jobs, but it doesn't really pay the bills, so I run a game shop!"

He doesn't need to look to tell Dongho's unimpressed.

"It's a valid career!"

"...mhm."

"Wha- you suck! Game shops are totally awesome!"

Dongho eyes him with some derision, and Minsoo pouts, gaze flitting back to the road. "Rude... game shops are _awesome_..."

Dongho, tellingly, doesn't reply.

It's probably the drugs, Minsoo thinks. He'll probably be a lot more outgoing once they're out of his system.

* * *

Fun fact: Dongho is not, in fact, more outgoing when not on drugs.

What he _is_ is incredibly smart.

Actually, he's both smart and fresh out of fucks to give.

Minsoo likes that.

For the first few weeks, Dongho's pretty averse to his general existence, which Minsoo _gets_. Dongho's older than him and exponentially more capable, and were it not for the fox ears on his head, Minsoo has no doubt he'd be a CEO. 

It's actually _jarring_ how unlike other hybrids he is. Where most other hybrids Minsoo's met are timid and terrified, unsure of what to do unless it's spelled out for them, Dongho doesn't care about any of that shit.

One time he actually walks in on Dongho sitting at the kitchen table at two in the morning, a bowl of chocolate cereal and some of Minsoo's energy drinks (that is to say, the energy drinks are _in the cereal_ like _milk_ ) in front of him while he scrolls through Minsoo's phone, and the owner of everything in the room simply walks the fuck out and goes back to bed. 

So yeah. Dongho's competent, fresh out of fucks to give, and hates Minsoo's guts.

Not what he expected, but there's always a starting point. 

The first breakthrough occurs when Minsoo's reorganizing the store. It's a disaster on the best of days, and he's putting in the effort to clean it up when the back door opens, revealing a mildly irritated Dongho.

"You're terrible at this," the dark-haired man simply states, gesturing for him to leave. " _I'm_ going to clean this up. You're just going to make everything worse."

"Wha-"

Dongho glares at him, fox-like eyes narrowed, and Minsoo stares at him - at the light gray beanie hiding his ears, then at his tail tucked under his shirt - and nods.

"If you want to," he helplessly replies, and Dongho nods in return. 

When he comes back down a few hours later, he's absolutely stunned.

"We have _windows_?"

Dongho stares at him, nonplussed, and he gestures to the contents of the store as if that explains something. "You've never reorganized in here?"

"No," Minsoo breathes, drifting over to stare at the two _fucking massive windows_ in the front wall. "This looks like... like not a cave!"

"Nobody likes caves," Dongho states, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm a fox, and I don't even like caves."

"Part-fox," Minsoo automatically corrects, and Dongho rolls his eyes.

"Part-fox. Anyways. This looks like an actual store now, so you're welcome."

Minsoo genuinely doesn't understand how he did it. Where the store once looked like a middle-aged man's room, with no natural light to speak of and assorted games and figurines littering the floor, it now looks like a modern store, light streaming through the windows and games and figurines perfectly organized. 

"It's called competence," Dongho wryly replies, and Minsoo snorts.

The second breakthrough occurs a few weeks later. Minsoo's working when Dongho enters, ears hidden under a beanie and tail concealed by the long coats he favors, and he slams a piece of paper on the desk, visibly irritated.

"Hi," Minsoo grins, picking up the paper. "What's this?"

"A contract."

"A contract?"

"For working. Because I'm a hybrid, legally, you have to sign it."

One look at Dongho's face tells Minsoo all he needs to know about that situation.

"What's it for?" Minsoo asks, and Dongho looks like he really wants to stab Minsoo in the eye with one of the novelty pens on the desk.

"A piano job. For the café across the street."

"Koko's café?" Minsoo asks, and Dongho nods. "That's awesome! Koko's awesome! Where do I sign?"

Dongho stares at him for a moment, and Minsoo withers under the force of his glare. "What?"

"Nothing," Dongho finally replies, pointing to a line at the bottom of the page. "Sign here."

Minsoo actually does go to see Dongho a few days after he starts, and he's _really good at the piano_. Minyoung - a cat hybrid with a sharp smile and sharper tongue - leans on the counter, lips curled into a grin, and Minsoo stares at his friend (he and Dongho are friends, aren't they?) and lets the music wash over him. 

Still, the fact remains: he really knows _nothing_ about Dongho's life. He knows _nothing_ , and that's very sad, so he chooses to try and rectify it.

"What is this?"

Dongho stares at the table in the same way one would a live grenade, and Minsoo gives him an awkward grin.

"Get-to-know-you breakfast?"

"I know enough about you to know this is probably poisonous," Dongho deadpans, and Minsoo frowns at the burnt toast and raw eggs. 

"Really?"

"Yes. You have until I finish making something edible to talk."

"Well," Minsoo grins, watching as Dongho searches for pans, "I was thinking - I don't really know a lot about you!"

"On purpose."

"And you don't know a lot about me!"

"Also on purpose."

"And since we're friends, I think we should learn more about each other!"

Dongho levels him with a dull glare, and Minsoo beams at him.

"No."

"Wha- why not?"

"You don't need to know."

"Will you at least tell me why you bit those guys?"

Dongho slams his hand on the counter, and Minsoo flinches at the sight of the elder's unnaturally sharp canines. "Fucking _drop it_ , Minsoo!"

"No," Minsoo replies, meeting the elder's furious gaze with his own calm one. "What happened?"

"You don't have a right to know."

"Why won't you tell me?"

" _You don't fucking understand, Minsoo_!"

Dongho stares down at his hands, jagged nails digging into the countertop. "My experiences are _all I have_. They're what people can't take from me. You _wouldn't understand_."

"You're right."

Dongho raises his head, shock reflecting in his eyes for a split-second before it disappears behind a mask. "What?"

"I don't know what it's like to be a hybrid," Minsoo murmurs, meeting Dongho's gaze with his own. "I don't know what it's like to be property. I don't know what it's like to be called less than human. But I know that's wrong. And I don't... I don't want to invalidate your experiences. I just want you to feel like you can trust me."

Dongho stares at him, dumbfounded, and when he finds his voice, it's low and strained. "So you do have more than one braincell."

Minsoo gives him a sad smile, and Dongho stares down at his hands, indecipherable emotions dancing in his eyes. "...Daehyun."

"What?"

"Why I bit that guy," Dongho states, nails scraping across the granite until they dig into his palms. "He was four years younger than me, and they were going to sell him to the abusive piece of shit who picked up a hybrid a month. I tried to stop them, but they just tranq'ed me and hauled him away."

His voice is devoid of emotion - completely flat.

"I went back there a few months ago to try and track him down, but they hadn't heard of him. He's probably dead."

Minsoo doesn't doubt it, but he isn't going to tell Dongho that.

"Do you wanna go check?"

"...yeah."

And with that, they head for their rooms, breakfast forgotten.

* * *

If not for the collar, Minsoo thinks, you wouldn't even be able to tell Dongho's a hybrid.

The elder detests the strips of leather - for good reason - but Minsoo insisted on the grounds of "hybrid control". He's heard horror stories about the agency - about the way they treat uncooperative hybrids - and he'll be damned if Dongho gets arrested because of something completely preventable.

Dongho looked like he wanted to laugh when he heard about the agency, but Minsoo didn't press.

The shelter looks just like it did five months ago, and Minsoo almost doesn't want to walk back in - if for nothing else, for the memory of Dongho drugged to the gills - but the dark-haired man strides forwards without hesitation, so Minsoo follows. 

The assistant does a double-take at the sight of Dongho, and Minsoo can't blame her. He could be a model if not for the pair of fox ears on his head, and when he bothers to put effort into his outfits, it shows.

Unfortunately for Minsoo, "when" is "almost always".

The assistant squeaks as Dongho leans on the front desk, looking utterly disinterested in happiness or joy or anything of the like. He looks a bit like someone who kicks babies, and Minsoo banishes _that_ thought as soon as it comes, because Dongho kicking babies is a terrifying mental image he doesn't want to dwell on in the slightest.

"I'm going to check the cages," Dongho states, voice offering no room for argument. The assistant looks like she wants to protest, and Minsoo leans on the counter, lips curled into a disarming grin.

"He's allowed to do whatever he wants," he states, leaning forwards so their noses are inches apart, "and if I find out people disagree with that, they can take it up with _me_."

"Lee-ssi-"

"Nice talk," Minsoo smiles, moving to follow Dongho into the main room.

The cages are just as bad as they were the last time Minsoo was here, which is... _incredibly depressing._ The fact that nothing's improved... it _rankles_.

Dongho's gaze roves over the rows, and Minsoo moves to stand next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So, who're we looking for?"

"A goldador and a black cat," Dongho replies, and Minsoo quirks a brow.

"Black cat?"

"Jaewon. He's another guy I know."

Dongho's gaze flits over the rows, and Minsoo can see the exact moment something catches his eye. His ears perk, and he strides down the rows with confidence, lips pursed and shoulders squared.

He looks like a CEO, Minsoo thinks, hurrying after him. 

Dongho stops short at a cage near the end of the row, and Minsoo skids to a stop, nearly slamming his face into the man's shoulder. "Ah-"

"Hyung?"

 _God_ , this boy looks young.

Dark hair hangs in his eyes, and he has a hand pressed to the bars of his gaze, hope mingling with fear. "Hyung, is that you?"

"Yeah," Dongho whispers, a slight tremor to his voice. "Yeah, Jae, it's me."

Jaewon. 

The black cat. 

Minsoo decides to do the logical thing and shut the fuck up.

"You came back," Jaewon breathes, dark eyes wide. "You came back..."

"Of course," Dongho replies, as if it's that simple.

And for Minsoo, it is.

"You're Jaewon?" he asks, leaning into the cat's field of view. 

The effect is immediate - the cat shrinks into himself, pupils widening until they nearly eclipse his irises. His ears go flat against his head, and his tail wraps around his waist, his jagged nails digging into the floor of his cage.

"It's okay," Minsoo soothes, but Jaewon doesn't budge. "My name's Lee Minsoo, and if you want, you can come home with me."

Dongho and Jaewon stare at him, both stunned, and Dongho slowly turns to stare at the cat, lips quirking into some semblance of a smile. "He's a good person," he murmurs, almost too quiet for Minsoo to hear, but the simple words set off fireworks in his chest nonetheless.

Dongho trusts him! Trusts him enough to want to bring one of his younger brothers(?) home with him!

Minsoo considers this a huge improvement.

"...okay," Jaewon whispers, voice low and small.

"Cool! I'll go tell the front desk people!"

Minsung's actually going to murder him, Minsoo thinks. He's going to fucking skin him alive.

* * *

Dongho winds up carrying Jaewon to the car, and it's honestly kind of cute.

The cat hybrid is absolutely petite (despite being taller than Minsoo, but they don't talk about that part) and he nestles into Dongho's chest like he belongs there. Dongho stares at him, lips curled in a tender smile, and Minsoo doesn't argue when the eldest insists on sitting in the back with Jaewon for the entire ride home.

Once they arrive at the apartment, Dongho takes Jaewon to his room, and Minsoo sits in the kitchen, already running over the finances in his head. It's going to cost a lot, but he thinks he can manage.

Probably.

Hopefully.

"Why did you do that?"

Minsoo raises his head, gaze landing on Dongho, and he tries for a smile. "Because he's your friend."

Dongho stuffs his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. "I could've paid for the documentation. I have the money."

"I want to help."

"...why?"

"Because you're my friend."

It's as simple as that, really.

"...I should probably tell you how I know Jaewon."

Minsoo blinks at the quasi-non-sequitur, but gives him a small smile in return.

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

Dongho takes a seat across from him, tugging his hair out of its ponytail as it does. It's long - Minsoo can't imagine it's comfortable to have it that long - but Dongho doesn't mention it as he starts. 

"I'm not originally from Korea. I moved here when I turned twenty-one to try and start a music career in my home country. Back in the States, hybrids have the same rights as humans, and though I had the documentation to prove the same, I still got taken out by 'hybrid control'."

Dongho's lips quirk into a half-grin, and he rests his chin on his hand. "I managed to take six of them down, though. Anyways. I got sent to the shelter you saw me at, and I met Jaewon and Daehyun - both younger than me, both terrified. We all had cages next to each other, and when the handlers would get too rough, I'd talk to them. Jaewon wasn't going to get adopted because he's a black cat - and you know the superstitions about them - and Daehyun's eyesight was _horrible_. He needed glasses, but nobody here buys a hybrid who needs glasses. They just want some sort of toy or arm candy."

Minsoo nods, because _damn_ if that isn't far too true for comfort.

"We were there for... a while, before the guy came to look at Daehyun. All the other hybrids he took either came back or died, and I wasn't going to let him take Daehyun. He's _really weak_ , Minsoo - he probably couldn't lift twenty pounds. So I had to do something. It didn't work, and, well..."

Dongho spreads his hands, and Minsoo nods. "Now I'm here."

"You know you're not property, right?"

"Unfortunately," Dongho dryly replies, "I am. At least, I am as long as I don't have proof otherwise."

"...do you want to hear about my life?"

"Considering that unlike literally everyone else in this country, you have an iota of compassion, yes."

"When I was growing up, my best friend was a hybrid."

Minsoo's gaze flits to Dongho's face, and he squawks upon seeing an expression that can only be described as _entirely unimpressed_ on his face. "I'm _serious_!"

"That sounds the same as 'I have a lot of gay friends'-"

"No, _shut up_. Anyways, my best friend growing up was a beagle hybrid, and being around him taught me not only how great and smart and _human_ hybrids are, but also about how fucked the world is for them. That's why I got into activism - though I haven't been doing much lately."

"What sort of things do you do?"

Minsoo clicks his tongue, gaze drifting to the ceiling. "I'm affiliated with SA1NT - my brother's group. We don't see eye-to-eye on many things anymore, but we can work together when it counts, and this is one of those things."

He pauses for a moment, lost in thought, before he snaps his fingers. "Have you ever considered taking your story to court?"

" _What._ "

"You could sue the government for what they did!"

Dongho gives him the "you're-a-fucking-idiot" look once more, and Minsoo pouts. "It was a real suggestion!"

"How do I do that?" Dongho dryly replies, and Minsoo's lips purse into a thin line. 

"You need proof."

"I don't _have_ my documentation, Minsoo. That's the _point_."

"What if you contacted your family in America?"

Dongho winces, and Minsoo immediately knows he's hit a nerve. "Do they not like you?"

"They didn't approve of my idea," Dongho clarifies, resting his chin on his hands. "If I saw them now, they'd just say 'told you so' and leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We'll figure out something," Minsoo vows, and Dongho's lips quirk into the ghost of a smile. "I promise."

* * *

When Jaewon wakes up the next morning, Minsoo already has clothes laid out for him. 

To be fair, they're mostly _his_ clothes, so he didn't do much, but he'd probably like to get out of the gross clothing the shelter provides and into something normal. And he _does_ like it.

When he stumbles into the kitchen in Minsoo's oversized hoodie and sweatpants, it's probably telling that Minsoo's initial reaction is to want to wrap him in blankets and never let the world touch him, ever. 

From the look on Dongho's face, he thinks the same.

"Um," Jaewon states, dropping into a quick bow, "it's nice to meet you, sir."

Oh, no.

"Just hyung," Minsoo hastily replies, and Jaewon stares at him like he's grown a second head. "When were you born?"

"...'95."

"Then just hyung."

Dongho's lips purse into a thin line, gaze flitting to Minsoo as if to say "what-the-fuck-are-you-going-to-do-Lee-Minsoo". 

Great question.

Jaewon's gaze flits between them, tail nearly brushing the floor, and as Minsoo turns his attention back to his phone, he rushes to Dongho's side, silent enough that Minsoo didn't even hear him move.

Jesus.

The pair hold a hushed conversation for a few moment before Dongho sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "No," he states, loud enough for Minsoo to hear it. "He's not like that."

"I'm not like what?"

Jaewon flinches, eyes widening and tail coiling around his leg. "Ah- si- hyung-"

"You're not going to ask for sex," Dongho bluntly states, and Minsoo feels _very_ far our of his depth. 

"No. No, Jaewon-ah- I would _never_."

Jaewon don't seem convinced, but he nods anyways.

"I mean it. I would _never_ do that, Jaewon-ah."

Once again, Jaewon looks unconvinced.

"You can trust him," Dongho murmurs, quiet enough that Minsoo knows he wasn't supposed to hear, but he can't let this opportunity go.

"You trust me! I knew we were friends! I knew it, knew it, knew it-"

"Shut up," Dongho grouses, a faint grin teasing the edge of his lips.

* * *

"Hey."

_"Hn? Minsoo-yah?"_

"Yeah, yeah, save it. 'You're disappointing the family, I expected better,' et cetera, et cetera, I _know_. I need your help."

_"What?"_

"So, I may have adopted two hybrids-"

" _You **what?!**_ "

"-but one of them really needs help, hyung. _Legal_ help."

_"Sexual assault, physical assault, unlicensed transference-"_

"He's from America."

_"Shit."_

"Yeah."

_"Legally?"_

"Yeah."

_"Then what-"_

"Hybrid control."

A long, drawn-out groan. _"I'll call Kyunghun-ah. I hope for your sake, Minsoo-yah, that this isn't fake."_

"He wouldn't fake this."

_"Oh yeah, also, what the fuck? You adopted two people? People? What the fuck, Lee Minsoo? Are you snorting crack? Is crack what you are snorting?"_

"Oh my god, hyung."

_"Let me guess - you couldn't just leave them there-"_

"He had a muzzle!"

_"And the other one?"_

"They're friends!"

A long pause.

_"I'm going to kill you."_

"You won't."

_"I can dream."_

* * *

The funny thing about living with Jaewon is that he's exactly as elusive as Dongho despite being present almost five times as much.

He somehow manages to find hiding places Minsoo never considered - inside the washing machine, at the top of the closet, in a box under a bed - and Minsoo isn't ashamed to admit he may have almost cried a few times from stress, because _"what if he left and got mugged or couldn't find his way home or got shot and died in an alley?"_

Jaewon's going to turn him gray.

Well. Grayer than he already is.

And see, the thing is - Jaewon's really sweet? 

He's absolutely adorable when he interacts with Dongho, ears perking up and tail twitching from its position around his leg. Not to mention how cute he is - answer: very - with his omnipresent bedhead and ears sticking out of a mess of dark hair. 

He's cute, and Minsoo may or may not want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the world.

Still, Jaewon's afraid of him, and though Minsoo knows why, it doesn't make it easier to handle. 

For the most part, Minsoo keeps his distance from the hybrid, and Jaewon seems content with this.

It would be nice to get to know him, though.

...through more than his crazy hiding spots.

The real tipping point comes the day Jaewon makes them dinner.

Minsoo's been out all day talking with Kyunghun on how best to go about litigating Dongho's case (because he's almost certain Dongho's going to murder him and leave his body in a dumpster if he has to give Minsoo one more bullshit form to sign) and Dongho simply can't be bothered to cook, so Jaewon opts to take over.

And it's _good_.

It's really, really good, and when Minsoo tells the cat hybrid as much, he turns as red as his favorite hoodie.

Of course, that's not what really leads to progress.

Minsoo's chatting with Dongho about his work day (apparently, some dickass customer came around and tried to pull Minyoung's ears, so she bit him, and he started screaming at her, at which point Dongho had to intervene and drag the guy kicking and screaming out of the shop, which is how he's probably going to get a promotion to "official-asshole-dragger", which he's already said is the worst name ever, but Koko cannot be bothered to give a single shit) when a crashing sound rings through the air, and Minsoo turns, gaze landing on the shattered remnants of one of his plates.

"I'm sorry!" Jaewon exclaims, dropping to his knees and starting to sweep the porcelain into his hands.

What the fuck.

"No, no, Jae- go put on some slippers. I can handle this."

"I'm sorry," Jaewon repeats, head bowed and tail coiled tighter than Minsoo's ever seen it. "I'm sorry, sir-"

"Hey, hey, no," Minsoo soothes, pulling out a broom and dustpan. "You're fine. It happens to everyone."

"But-"

"You're fine," Minsoo repeats, reaching up to place his hand on Jaewon's head. He's never tried petting Dongho - blame self-preservation and a very well-founded fear of Dongho's teeth - but Jaewon melts into his touch, pressing his head against his hand as his eyes flutter shut.

Well.

"Gotcha," Dongho states, hoisting Jaewon off the ground and tossing the cat hybrid over his shoulder. "C'mon. Movie night."

"Ah- hyung-"

"Movie night," Dongho repeats, and Minsoo snorts. "You like _Finding Nemo_ , right?"

"Ah-"

"You're coming too," Dongho states, and Minsoo hears the distant "thud" that must be Jaewon hitting the cushions. "Yah, Lee Minsoo! Get over here!"

"Don't get your tail in a twist!" Minsoo calls, and Dongho growls.

"That's not how it _works_ , you idiot-"

* * *

The first time Jaewon comes down to the store, Minsoo jumps so high he nearly gives himself a concussion.

"I'm sorry!" Jaewon squeaks, wringing his hands in his lap as Minsoo presses an ice pack to his head. "I'm so sorry, hyung-"

"It's fine," Minsoo grins, wincing as a fresh wave of pain shoots through his skull.

"I'm sorry," Jaewon repeats, reaching up to toy with his collar. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong," Minsoo assures him, and Jaewon looks... unconvinced, to say the least.

"But-"

"You're fine," Minsoo repeats, and Jaewon's gaze falls to his hands, sharp nails digging into the fabric of his sweatpants.

"...I'm sorry, hyung."

"You... it's okay, Jaewon. I accept your apology."

Jaewon gives him a smile - small and fleeting - and Minsoo has the sudden and _very rational, fuck you very much brain_ urge to wrap him up in blankets and protect him forever. 

"Ah, so cute..."

Jaewon flushes red and hides his face in his hands, and Minsoo grins, placing the ice pack on the counter.

"You're so cute, Jaewon-ah..."

Jaewon blinks at him, bewildered, and Minsoo internally smacks himself. "I mean-"

"Thank you, hyung," Jaewon smiles, and Minsoo nods, gaze flickering to the door.

"It's true."

* * *

The next day, he takes Jaewon and Dongho shopping.

Dongho's opted to wear a high-collared jacket and beanie, his tail tucked into his jeans and hands stuffed in his pockets. Like this, he looks entirely human, and though Minsoo's used to it, it's no less strange.

Jaewon, on the other hand, has his ears and tail on full display, his collar around his neck and one hand grasping Minsoo's for dear life.

 _Cute_.

Whoever said black cats bring bad luck was smoking something, Minsoo thinks, because he's the luckiest person in the world to have met Jaewon.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" Minsoo asks, and Jaewon frowns, gaze flitting over the stores.

"...ah... the bookstore?"

"What kind of books do you like?" Minsoo asks once more, and Jaewon toys with the hem of his (Dongho's) hoodie.

"...fairy tales."

"What?"

"Fairy tales," Dongho repeats, and Jaewon nods, reaching up to hide his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Fairy tales are for kids," Jaewon mumbles, and Minsoo shrugs.

"Hey, I like fairy tales! Am I a kid?"

"No!" Jaewon shouts, loud enough that it draws the attention of a few others in the area. Upon seeing their stares, he hides his face in his hands once more, blush crawling up his cheeks as his next words come out muffled. "You're not... you're not a kid."

"Then anyone can read fairy tales," Minsoo asserts, and Jaewon lowers his hands, expression defeated.

"...yeah."

"So, which one is your favorite?"

Minsoo keeps up steady conversation as they head into the store, ignoring the way people stare ("is that a _hybrid_?" "he's really bringing his hybrid out in public?") as he heads for the fairy tale section.

"I mean, 'The Little Mermaid' is just objectively great," he argues, crouching down to stare at the books, "but I _guess '_ Cinderella' is pretty good too-"

"Sir?"

A teenager stands at the end of the aisle, gaze pinned on Jaewon's ears. "Hybrids can't be in here, sir."

"That's not a rule," Minsoo simply smiles, turning his attention back to the books. "Do you wanna get this one?"

"Actually, sir, we are allowed to ask you to leave if you're disturbing the other customers."

"If they're disturbed by us, they can leave," Minsoo hums, pulling a book off the shelf. "Now, how about-"

"Sir," the man repeats, and Minsoo's gaze slides past him and to the security guards standing near the entrance. "I'm going to ask you to leave."

"This country is fucked up," Dongho mutters, bending down to grab Jaewon's wrist. "C'mon, Jae. Minsoo, you stay here and grab the books."

"But-"

"Just do it," Dongho snaps, and Minsoo nods, bending down to grab a few books.

Within five minutes, he's back in the mall, and his gaze flits over the crowd before landing on Dongho and Jaewon a few stores down. Jaewon's ordering ice cream, ears perked and tail waving, and Dongho's paying, beanie pushed back to reveal his ears. 

A hybrid-friendly store, then.

Minsoo waits outside as they make Jaewon's cone - vanilla, sprinkled liberally with all sorts of treats - and when Jaewon takes his first bite, his eyes light up.

Cute.

In the end, they get Jaewon some clothes, books, and some ice cream to have at home (Dongho insisted - Minsoo has a sneaking suspicion that he has just as much of a sweet tooth as Jaewon). It wasn't an entirely unsuccessful trip, but the thought of the bookstore still makes Minsoo's blood boil.

Things may be changing, but they're not changing anywhere close to fast enough.

* * *

"Who's this?"

Dongho eyes the caramel-haired man in front of him with disdain, and from the looks of it, the feeling is mutual. 

"Moon Kyunghun," the man states, offering a hand. "I'm a lawyer."

Impossibly, Dongho's disdain seems to _grow_. 

"He's going to help with your case!" Minsoo cuts in, reaching out to stick a hand between them. "You know? For your documentation stuff?"

Dongho looks like he'd gladly punt both humans in the room out of a window.

"You're cheerful," Kyunghun mutters, and Dongho growls at him.

Fucking _growls_.

This is off to a great start.

* * *

Despite all logic, Dongho and Kyunghun actually manage to get along well.

Minsoo's not sure if it's their shared opinion that everyone in the fucking world is a moron, but whatever it is, within a few weeks, it's a common sight to see them at the dining table, papers strewn about and Kyunghun's laptop casting light on the dark circles under his eyes.

Jaewon doesn't really seem to know what's going on, but he's supportive anyways.

Has Minsoo mentioned he absolutely loves Jaewon?

Because if not, then let it be clarified - Minsoo fucking _adores_ Jaewon.

Minsoo loves his smile, his laugh, the way he fidgets with the hem of his hoodie when he gets embarrassed, the way he blushes as red as his favorite clothes, the way his tail flicks around when he's distracted - Minsoo _adores him_.

He's cute.

* * *

Minsoo isn't sure how it happened, but here he is.

Dongho holds his head high next to him, seemingly at ease in his button-down and slacks, and Minsoo's still not used to seeing his fox ears and tail on full display, but here they are regardless.

People scream at them, hurl slurs and insults, but none of it fazes the elder, who strides towards the courthouse with one goal in mind.

God, he's cool.

Once they arrive, Dongho pulls on a beanie from... somewhere (it occurs to Minsoo, then, that he might be more comfortable with his ears hidden) and his tail disappears under his shirt, becoming invisible in an instant.

That's a skill, Minsoo thinks.

The judge arrives, and Kyunghun and Dongho stand, the latter yanking Minsoo to his feet.

There are a lot of cameras and reporters, Minsoo notices, and he's glad once again that he made the choice to leave Jaewon at home.

Still - he gets it. If Hybrid Control captured and subjugated a hybrid with paperwork who's as smart as a normal human (all of them are, of course, but most people don't see it that way) then it would lead to a shaking-up of the whole system.

Minsoo hopes it gets shaken up.

It _deserves_ to get shaken up.

Kyunghun produces a series of papers - documentation, Minsoo realizes, and Dongho stiffens next to him - as well as numerous others, all put in a manilla folder.

"If you'll look at the papers," he states, handing them to the judge, "as well as the numerous interviews, statements, and history contained in them, you'll see there was a mistake made..."

Minsoo's hand searches for Dongho's under the table, and he squeezes - quick and tight.

Next to him, Dongho squeezes back.

* * *

"In the case of Kang Dongho..."

Minsoo holds his breath.

"I declare him a legally independent hybrid."

The judge says something else, but Minsoo can't hear it.

Because Dongho's pulling him into a crushing hug, pressing his nose into Minsoo's hair and exhaling, and Minsoo doesn't know how to react to this.

Are they friends?

Is Dongho going to stay with them?

"Thank you," Dongho whispers, and Minsoo realizes he _does not care_.

"Of course," he breathes, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes. "You're... you're my friend."

"Are you crying?"

"No! I'm just... really, really happy for you, 's all."

"...thanks, Minsoo."

* * *

The three of them go out for ice cream to celebrate.

Well - celebrate is one way of putting it. 

Minsoo likes to think it's the nicer way of saying _avoid the vultures_.

Still - they go out for ice cream, and they get their favorite flavors - Jaewon's vanilla, Dongho's caramel, and Minsoo's mint chocolate chip.

("you actually _eat that_?"

"of course! it's great!"

"if i wanted toothpaste, i'd just brush my teeth-"

" _hey_!")

After that, they take a walk by the riverside, and Minsoo takes the opportunity to shoot a few furtive texts off to Minsung, assuring his brother he's safe and _not_ dying in a ditch somewhere. Dongho notices - Dongho sees _everything_ \- but he doesn't comment on it, for which Minsoo is eternally grateful.

It's already dark when they're heading home, the three of them pressed together on the pavement, and they're a few blocks from their apartment when Dongho stops dead.

Minsoo slams into his back, nearly tripping before Jaewon catches him, and he rubs his nose, irritation flickering in his mind. "Hey! What- where the _fuck_ are you going?"

Dongho isn't listening.

The eldest strides into the alley with determined fervor, and Minsoo follows him, Jaewon next to him with eyes wide.

"You _just won your court case_! Don't die _now_! Not like _this_!"

Dongho stops in front of an open dumpster, and stops, sniffing the air for a moment.

He reaches into the dumpster-

and comes out with a human hand.

Minsoo nearly pukes.

"Did you just find a dead body?" he shrieks, stumbling a few steps back. "Ohmygod, I knew we should've gone home, _why did you smell the dead body and decide to look_ -"

Dongho, once again, isn't listening.

He leans into the dumpster and hauls out the rest of the body - a dog hybrid clad in ill-fitting shorts whose ribs protrude from his skin - and Minsoo's heart aches at the sight.

Someone abused this guy so badly they killed him, and then dumped him into the dumpster to hide it.

Dongho hoists the body into his arms, pushing past Minsoo and heading for the street, and the human manages to find his voice after a few seconds, sprinting to catch up with the eldest.

"What the _fuck_? Where are you going to take him? He's-"

"He's alive," Dongho states, staring at the man's face with a strange level of grief. "He's my friend."

Minsoo stares at the man, trying to dredge up memories, and as he stares at his stick-thin arms, it hits him like a freight train.

 _Daehyun_.

"Is that-"

"Dae," Jaewon whispers, reaching out to brush Daehyun's forehead. "Dae, Dae-"

Well, Minsoo thinks, at least he can cross "found a family member in a dumpster" off his bucket list.

"Let's take him home."

"No, you dumbfuck," Dongho snaps, eyes flashing with irritation. "We're taking him to the hospital."

"...oh, yeah."

"Did you forget hospitals existed?"

"Maybe."

"Of course."

* * *

Surrounded by white, Daehyun somehow manages to look even smaller.

Wires snake from skeletal arms, a breathing mask placed over his mouth and limp hair strewn across the pillows. Minsoo thinks about the reports - broken ribs, broken ankle, numerous bruises and contusions - and feels sick to his stomach.

Who could do this to someone?

Jaewon's asleep next to him, hair spilling over the sheets and mouth slightly parted, and Dongho's asleep on the other side, head resting in his hands and beanie hanging off one ear.

They're quite the family, Minsoo thinks.

And that's what they are - _family_. You don't fight with someone and live with them and spend all this time with them and _not_ become something like family.

Is Minsoo being presumptuous?

Maybe.

The heart rate monitor picks up a little, and Minsoo watches as Daehyun's eyes open, revealing hazy dark irises and wide pupils.

"Hey," he murmurs, reaching out to grab Daehyun's hand. "You're in the hospital. My name's Lee Minsoo, and Dongho and Jaewon and I are gonna take care of you."

He doesn't know if Daehyun knows what he's saying, but under the mask, his lips curl into a gentle but blinding grin.

And just like that, the hole in their family Minsoo didn't even know existed disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this took forever
> 
> jaewon's characterization is hngh funky but ig it's ok
> 
> i shit you not until about ten minutes before posting this was in my docs as "the hybrid au for people who hate hybrid aus" there was a half month of this
> 
> fic title from wait for it from hamilton
> 
> [hybrid!dongho fanart by the lovely rmber_me!!!](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/749798571011735594/754583441726767124/IMG_20200913_000343.jpg?width=384&height=512)
> 
> i kid you not when i saw this i actually screamed it's so PRETTY
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
